


Grey and White Wings

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Drabble-Poem, Gen, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Music, New Year's Resolutions, Poetry, Prompt Fill, Seagulls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Over the ocean the seagulls fly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Drabbling in Middle-Earth, Wandering in Middle-Earth





	Grey and White Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Silmarillion Writer's Guild January 2021 Resolutions challenge:  
> Day 10: Bonus prompts are images for instadrabbling from the Naturalist's Guide to Middle-earth challenge, Sept 2020. [Image 8, Gull](https://www.flickr.com/photos/biodivlibrary/50621100971/)
> 
> Day 12: The 12th is a bonus for our Soundtrack challenge from March:  
> "Tree of Life Suite: Oceano" by Robert Cacciapaglia, performed by the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/6TZHuTkI165avwZHGU9DFU?si=sAIkEaX9R4y2-CHtjNZZCA)  
> [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-udIb0u0LgA&ab_channel=RoyalPhilharmonicOrchestra-Topic)
> 
> With many thanks to the SWG Discord denizens for enthusiasm and encouragement.
> 
> On SWG [here](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/archive/home/viewstory.php?sid=4624&chapter=3)

* * *

Over the Falas the gulls fly high  
Grey and white wings and a piercing cry

Westward the ships sail over the lee  
Succor and mercy and might they plea  
From the Black Terror be free  
& Never return from the sea

Over Forlindon the gulls fly low  
Grey and white wings right swiftly will go

One son of the star ruled the Isle of Gift  
The other yet dwells where water falls swift  
Far from where foam on waves drift  
And ever the singing sands shift

Ever from Mithlond the gulls fly far  
Grey and white wings reach for the star  


* * *

* * *


End file.
